clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Money Broom Wizard
Money Broom Wizard is the third episode in Season 1 of Clarence. Synopsis Clarence, Jeff and Sumo try to have fun at the arcade with only a dollar to spend. Plot Clarence, Sumo, and Jeff are walking through the woods. Sumo tells them that their path is blocked by a bush. Clarence uses a spell on the bush and finds that the bush is just a scout. Jeff asks them why they are walking through the woods when there is a sidewalk to walk through. Clarence replies that it is what Eyeball would expect them to do. Clarence says that the Pizza Swamp is worth it! Jeff then pretends to shoot an arrow. Clarence, Sumo, and Jeff finally arrive at the Pizza Swamp amd pick out their prizes that they will try to win enough tickets for. Jeff says they will be looking for dissapointment, but then changes his mind when he sees a Laser Pointer, and Clarence says that he wants the disco ball. Belson was playing a game. There were alien raptors. Belson kept shooting them in the mouth. Belson's player went into a kitchen. He went upon a fridge. He wasn't ready when a raptor was in the fridge. It jumped and bit his face. He died and it said game over. Belson said that all these games are so glitchy. Clarence, Sumo, and Jeff went to the ATM and Clarence said he had twenty dollars in his back pocket. He then realized he left his money at home. He informed the trio and quickley remembered he had a "wizard" dollar in his shoe. He put the dollar in the ATM. and there were only four tokens. He gave one to the elfling (Jeff), one to the gnome (Sumo), one to the wizard (Clarence). He threw out the Last token and four kids fought over it. Clarence declared that even though they only have one token each They will have the best day of all of the pizza swamp. Clarence left in his stick behind and Sumo said if they only have one game to play he will make his count. Jeff wondered what his game is and decided his game is money broom because it gave out so many tickets. Clarence spent his token on money broom and Jeff said he will win Clarence's token back, and he'll them all back. Clarence didn't seem too upset, and went to the remains of a girl's birthday party and ate their pizza crust, and some cake. Clarence alson found the girl's b-day hat, and decided to wear it. Meanwhile, Sumo was trying to figure out what game he was going to play. He finally picked a very big game to play. Clarence then started giving advice to people playing the games, like Try wanted a finger trap, and Clarence reached in the claw machine and grabbed it. He also helped a kid beat a game. He told the kid to use his hands. He played long. The kid whacked the seals eighty times. He got a lot of tickets. Belson told his friends that he was called the 'Laser Ghost' in Laser tag which they were about to play Clarence was then interested in playing laser tag with Belson, Nathan, Dustin, and Percy. Dustin told him it costed eight dollars. Clarence said he didn't have any dollars. He was then helping Guyler at ski ball. Clarence then said wizard hands didn't work on this one. He used a basketball from another game. The ball bounced around the arcade. Meanwhile, Jeff cracked Money Broom's code, which was the tickets spet out every nine times and said the next quarter was a winner but Chelsea beat him to it and she won a bunch of tickets. The basketball bounced against money broom. Jeff won a bunch of tickets. Clarence said they were rich in tickets. He said they could have anything they wanted. Jeff got a laser pointer and Clarence got a finger disco ball. Jeff said it was too bright to see the laser. Clarence said they should go into a room which is dark. Jeff said okay and they went in there. It was the laser tag room. Belson wondered how Clarence and Jeff got in there. They didn't have any vests. Jeff pointed the laser pointer's angle higher. Clarence put his disco ball In the laser. It created a reflecting laser in all directions. Due to them not having vests, Clarence and jeff were imune to the lasers. Belson, Nathan, Dustin, Percy, and all other people who had vests were hurt. Clarence was promoted to Cosmic Commander. He earned a badge and said that the badge was silver. Nathan said 'Nice job, Laser Ghost' while Dustin kept laughing. When Clarence said it was time to go, Sumo had the gear from his game but he kept it on and they were walking out of the arcade Characters Main Characters *Clarence *Jeff *Sumo Minor Characters *Belson *Nathan *Dustin *Percy *Chelsea *Memo *Emilio *Try *Kimby *Kennan *Camden *Mavis *Unnamed kid with a green shirt *Blaide *Julien *Crendle *Breehn *Guyler *Gabbie *Unnamed Asian boy *Unnamed yellow shirted kid *Alison *Malessica *Patsie *Unnamed pink shirted girl *Unnamed boy with glasses *Tinia Gallery The gallery for Money Broom Wizard can be found here. Transcript The transcript for Money Broom Wizard can be found here. Trivia *The scene in which the boys make their way to Pizza Swamp through the woods is a homage to The Lord of the Rings, more specifically the movie trilogy. The "eyeball" Clarence mentions is likely referring to Sauron. Clarence is most likely portraying Gandalf, Sumo is more or less acting like Gollum, but Clarence refers to Sumo as "Sumo-wise" sometimes. This is a reference to another character in the Lord of the Rings, Samwise Gamgee. Jeff is most likely Legolas, if not another elf from the trilogy. *The "magic words" Clarence says before attacking the bush are "Lo siento mi amor-o," which translates without the last "o" in Spanish to "I'm sorry, my love." *In the scene where Sumo was walking by the games, there was a game with a sword logo on top. This is a homage to The Legend of Zelda series. *The Raptor game Belson plays is similar to Jurassic park, as you have to kill untamed dinosaurs to survive. *This is the first absence of Mary for an entire episode. *Pizza Swamp is potentially a parody of the kid friendly arcade amusement store Chuck E. Cheese's. *Breehn is shown with a yellow shirt in the episode (he is watching Kennan play a game). It is unknown if it was Breehn's original shirt before it was changed to the shirt shown in the pilot or if it was a mistake. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Aired Episodes